Id (STEAM)
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Robin and his friends now confront the strongest enemy they have ever faced. The fell dragon Grima. But Robin's bounds with the Shepherds might not be enough to defeat him. However his world is not the only one his invisible ties connect to. Takes place after Code Name F.E. and during the final battle of Fire Emblem Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! It's The Hooded Writer! I'm back with a new tale to tell! No this isn't the one I had in mind that required me to complete Revelations (Sorry that's taking me a while. Finally finished skill grinding for the parents and recruiting their kids…Now I'm skill grinding FOR the kids.) But at any rate this story takes place after Code Name FE and starts at the final battle of Fire Emblem awakening and goes beyond the ending. This needless to say means BIG SPOILERS FROM FIRE EMBLEM AWAKINING! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WANT IT SPOILED FOR YOU! Also if you're wondering why this story is categorized as Friendship and Romance instead of Friendship and Adventure it's because it involves Robin's family. Mostly his ties with a certain blue haired princess. (Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.) Okay I can tell what you're thinking. "Yes, yes I get it! Can I please read the actual story now!?" Why yes you can! Actually one more thing first and I know this is kind of out of the blue but HAPPY BRITHDAY LUCINA! Okay, NOW I'm done. Enjoy!**

"Henry!"

The captain turned to see Dorothy run up to him panting heavily.

"What's wrong Dorothy?"

"I just got a message from queen Ozma!" the girl responded holding up a piece of paper.

"What it about?" Queequeg asked.

"All it says is "Come to Oz immediately. Our friend needs our help."

"Our friend?" John asked.

"This certainty sounds urgent." Fox said.

"If the queen is worried something awful must be happening!" Lion said.

"We need to get there right away!" Tin Man said.

"Please tell me we don't have to go through that twister again." Tom begged.

"No choice I'm afraid." Henry said. "Helmsmen! Make haste for Oz!"

"Aye, aye!"

* * *

A black void suddenly consumed Robin.

"Aaarrrrgh!"

"Robin!" Chrom yelled.

After it faded Robin disappeared from Grima's back.

* * *

Marth looked up at the sky from the castle balcony.

" _Did I just hear…?"_

* * *

Roy's eyes widened. Somehow he knew he didn't just imagine that voice.

" _Robin?"_

* * *

Ike looked at the night sky from his camp.

" _I feel like he needs help…"_

* * *

Henry and the others rushed into the palace.

The solider with green whiskers was the first to greet them. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"We came here as quickly as we could!" Henry said. "Where's queen Ozma!?"

"She and the wizard are at the palace balcony! Follow me!"

They followed the solider to the balcony where the queen and wizard waited for them. The wizard held an emerald orb in his hands.

"Thank you all for coming." The wizard said.

"What's the problem? Scarecrow asked.

"It seems that Robin is in trouble as we speak." Ozma said.

"Robin? What happened?" Henry asked.

"Here, look at this." The wizard showing them the emerald orb. "It is a device that allowed me to take a glimpse of what is happening in his world."

"Fascinating." Randolph said.

The team gathered around the orb as an image appeared inside it.

* * *

 _A black void suddenly consumed Robin._

" _Aaarrrrgh!"_

" _Robin!" Chrom yelled._

 _After it faded Robin disappeared from Grima's back._

* * *

"What was that!?" Tom asked.

"Robin and his friends are currently confronting the fell dragon Grima Lucina spoke of." Ozma said.

"This is a disaster." A British voice said.

The team turned around in shock.

"Queen Victoria!? General Grant!?" What are you doing here!?" Henry asked.

"Queen Ozma told us the situation." Grant said. "Looks like Robin needs our help now more than ever…."

"We need to do something!" John said. "Can you send us to his world!?"

"I'm afraid not." The wizard said. "The machine can't send you all there. Even if it could you would need the help of the divine dragon Naga to get on Grima's back."

"Then what do we do?" Henry asked.

"That is why we called you." Ozma said. "Do you have any ideas on how we can help?"

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and found himself in what seemed like endless darkness. Grima was standing right in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"Where your god wills you to be." Grima replied. "Now if you will excuse me…I have a few fleas on my back to take care of."

"No…I won't let you!" Robin yelled.

"You still DARE resist ME?!" Grima growled. "Then perhaps I should end you first."

Robin braced himself as Grima stretched out his arm as dark energy formed from his hand.

The next thing Robin knew he was on the ground.

"So dark…A sea of black…"

Robin laid on the ground is silence for a minute.

"I have…no final strategy…No cards left to play…He has…won…"

More silence.

"Ah…I c-can't see…I can't hear…I feel…nothing…"

"…..."

"…Nothing…"

"…"

Then he heard something.

 _-ve to -ack!"_

"…Huh?"

 _Yo- ha- fi- Back! -ghting!"_

"I…hear something… A voice…"

" _Fight ba-! –ave to keep -ing!"_

The voice became clearer.

" _Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"_

"C-Chrom?"

Robin opened his eyes

"Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you!"

"What?! No! You are mine now!" Grima yelled. "The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"

More familiar voices reached Robin.

" _Come back to us, Robin!"_

"Lissa…"

" _I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!"_

"Frederick…"

" _You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!"_

"Sully…"

" _History is watching, Robin! The bards would sing of your triuph!"_

"Virion…"

" _On your feet, solider! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!"_

"Vaike…"

" _Wake up, Robin! Only I get to oversleep!"_

"Stahl…"

" _Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!"_

"Miriel…"

" _Hello? Can you hear me? …Perhaps if I shout? AAAAAAH!"_

"Kellam…"

" _Robin, remember all the days we spent together!"_

"Sumia…"

" _Answer us, Robin!"_

"Lon'qu…"

" _Please, Robin! You're too important to me!"_

"Ricken…"

" _Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!"_

"Maribelle…"

" _Do not rob the Taguel of one of our last true champions!"_

"Panne…"

" _Up and at 'em Robin! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!"_

"Gaius…"

" _We're all right here by your side!"_

"Cordelia…"

" _Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the YELLING!"_

"Gregor…"

" _I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!"_

"Nowi…"

" _The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away!"_

"Libra…"

" _Get up, Robin! No one goes down without my say so…"_

"Tharja…"

" _Please, Robin! I still haven't shown you my new dance!"_

"Olivia…"

" _Minerva wants you back, and so do I!"_

"Cherche…"

" _I know the darkness is warm and delicious…But too much of a good thing is just bad!"_

"Henry…"

" _Aye, awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!"_

"Say'ri…"

" _Pull it together, lad! Death is overrated, believe me!"_

"Basilio…"

" _You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em!"_

"Flavia…"

" _I need ya to come on back, y'hear?!"_

"Donnel…"

" _Robin, you can't close up shop on us now! We still need you!"_

"Anna…"

" _Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you!"_

"Owain…"

" _I can think of nothing worse than dying alone. ...No seriously. I can't."_

"Inigo…"

" _Come on, bud! No givin' up now!"_

"Brady…"

" _This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it!"_

"Kjelle…"

" _Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us!"_

"Cynthia…"

" _If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!"_

"Severa…"

" _We lost to the fell dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory!"_

"Gerome…"

" _You're going to be okay, right? …I need you to keep me safe."_

"Yarne…"

" _It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture."_

"Laurent…"

" _Blood and thunder! Return to us now!"_

"Norie…"

" _You'll return. I know you will."_

"Nah…"

" _You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Robin!"_

"Tiki…"

" _One nip from a dragon and you're down? Get up, you craven schoolboy!"_

"Gangrel…"

" _Rise, Robin! Show this god that man is made of sterner stuff!"_

"Walhart…"

" _Robin…Robin…Robin!"_

"Emmeryn…"

"… _Robin!"_

"Yen'fay…"

" _Oh, Robin, no taking the easy way out—I haven't finished with you yet!"_

"Aversa…"

" _True champions find victory in the darkest hour! Show us, Robin!"_

"Priam…"

Robin slowly got up.

"I can hear them…I can hear my friends!"

"Stop this at once!" Grima yelled.

The next two voices were practically begging to Robin.

" _Father! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!"_

"Morgan…"

" _You have earned my trust and my love, sir. Now return to us!"_

"Lucina…"

" _We promised to make a new future didn't we? You promised you will always be by my side no matter what path I chose to follow. Well I have chosen to stop Grima and make a new life…with you. You are my greatest motivation to save this world….my one and only love."_

Tears of joy filled Robin's eyes at his fiancée's last five words.

"SILENCE those wretched voices!" Grima shouted. "You are all Powerless! Frail! Insignificant!"

Grima was now filled with rage and fear.

"You are NOOOTHING!"

Then another voice could be heard from above Robin.

"Are they really? I for one think those voices and their owners are worth much more then you ever were or ever will be foul beast."

Robin gasped and looked up. He knew that voice.

Above them a small golden orb appeared above him and descended in between him and Grima.

"What's the matter Robin? It's not like you to give up."

Robin stared at the orb.

"You're…."

The orb emitted an intense light and blinded both Robin and Grima.

After the light died down Robin slowly opened his eyes before they widened in shock.

A tall man with bushy black hair and a beard in the same uniform he was in when Robin last saw him stood before him facing Grima.

Grima glared at the man after his vision was restored.

"Who are you!? How did you get here!? This defies all logic!"

"Unfortunately for you we have a secret weapon far greater than you or your twisted logic. Right Robin?" the man smiled turning to the tactician.

Robin stared at the man in awe.

"Mr.….President!?"

* * *

 **And that was chapter 1 of Id (S.T.E.A.M)! As usual if you have any opinions on this bad or good I request that you share them in a review so I can learn what to do next time! And like Code Name F.E. this will be updated every Wednesday ant Saturday. What does the president plan to do? Will Henry find a way to help Robin? Did you miss me and my chapters that ended with two serious question and something stupid and unrelated? Find out all this (Don't lie. You totally did.) and more next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Id (S.T.E.A.M.): Robin was nearly finished by Grima but his fellow members of the Shepherds gave him the support to fight on. Meanwhile Henry and his fellow members of S.T.E.A.M. are trying to find a way to help from their world. What will happen next? Let's find out!**

* * *

"Any ideas Henry?" Scarecrow asked.

"Hang on I'm thinking."

"Maybe something Robin said might give you some kind of clue." Kathrine suggested.

" _Yes. We are not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we are more. Much more."_

Henry's eyes widened.

"The invisible ties." Henry said.

"What?" Milton asked.

Henry walked to the edge of the balcony and looked up to the sky.

The team watched as the captain took a deep breath.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

Sure enough the man in front of Robin was none other than Abraham Lincoln. Former president of the United States and founder of S.T.E.A.M.

"Now then…Grima was it? If you don't mind I would like to have a few words with my friend here in private."

The president snapped his fingers and a bright light spawned around them.

"No! You can't be doing this! AAAARRRRGH!" Grima screamed as he disappeared in the light.

"That's more like it." The president smiled.

Robin found himself and the president standing in the sky as the light faded.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"You'll see in due time. But first I thought I should give you a little encouragement." The president smiled. "Now tell me friend. What troubles you?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"As I said it isn't like you to just give up."

Robin was silent for a moment.

"What am I? What have I been doing?"

"You are Robin. And you were about to save the world from that coward until he tried to remove you from the equation." The president responded.

Robin started to tremble.

"But I…I'm Grima! You saw what that monster looked like! He is me! I'm his vessel! Everything that happened in Lucina's future…It's all my doing! I don't deserve to exist! I don't deserve to have all those voices encourage me! I…I…."

Robin stopped talking as soon as he felt the president's hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me something. Would you ever slaughter innocent people for power or amusement?" the president asked.

"What!? No! Of course not!" Robin said in shock.

"Would Grima ever put his life in jeopardy for others?"

"No."

"Would you ever threaten to hurt people or make them suffer?"

"No."

"Would Grima ever prefer gaining friends instead of power?"

"No."

"Then there you go. It sounds like you two are quite different if you ask me." The president said.

Robin was silent.

"And I also know you are stronger than him."

"What?"

"Why else would he trap you in that void?" The president asked. "He's clearly afraid of you."

"Afraid?"

"As I said you have a secret weapon. Your invisible ties."

Robin stared at his hand.

"Invisible…ties…"

"How else could your friend's voices reach you? They are stronger than Grima's powers."

The president's smile widened.

"And don't forget. The Shepherds aren't the only ones you share such ties with."

"Huh?" Robin asked looking at the president with a confused look.

"ROBIN!"

Robin looked below him to see a familiar palace. And he could see a familiar man looking at the sky on the balcony.

"Henry!?"

Henry couldn't see Robin but he didn't need to. Something told the captain that his words would reach him.

"You're not seriously going to let that monster win are you!? Stay strong! You can win this! I know you can!"

Robin was amazed.

"Henry…"

The others on the balcony looked at each other and nodded before running up to Henry and looked up at the sky like he was.

"A man is worth more than any dragon! Now bring the hammer down on this hunk of ugly!"

"John…"

"Don't let go of your courage! Just brave through anything that he can throw at ya!"

"Lion…"

"Just a little further and balance will be restored to your world! Don't give up now!"

"Tiger Lily…"

"Come on now, Robin! You can fix any problem! You're a genius!"

"Tom…"

"That dragon will make one fine catch! Set sail and bring it down! There she blows!"

"Queequeg…"

"You've got a bigger brain than him! You can do anything you set your mind to! Isn't that what being a tactician is all about?"

"Scarecrow…"

"According to my calculations your chances of victory are slim. But from the data I collected on you there is a high chance you will increase your odds somehow."

"Professor..."

"That foul creature caused so much pain to even the weak and the poor. Take aim and serve the justice that is due!"

"Fox…"

"Stand strong Robin! The true battle has only just begun!"

"Califia…"

"That hideous fiend allowed his heart to rust! Put your heart into protecting the people you care about! Let your soul shine!"

"Tin Man…"

"Your almost there! Just a little further and your adventure will be finished! Then you and Lucina can live happily ever after as a prince and princess should!"

"Dorothy…"

"Your story has been a master piece and now you are at the best part! Please don't let it be a sour ending!"

"Milton…"

"You can navigate your way out of this! If anyone can it's you!"

"Katherine…"

"Your course is clear Robin! Take flight and venture forth into your new future!"

"Helmsman…"

"You can do this Robin! You have pulled through in the darkest times! Your determination is the strongest weapon of all!"

"Tactical Officer…"

"You have saved our world from destruction! I believe you can do the same for yours! Along with those brave men and women by your side!"

"Queen Victoria…"

"Give this battle everything you've got solider! We're all with you until the very end!"

"General Grant…"

"You final task is at hand. As your allies and your friends we offer you our full support in saving your world as you did ours."

"Queen Ozma…"

"We all know what you are capable of. Your bounds with us and you otherworldly friends are the greatest magic I have ever seen!"

"Wizard of Oz…"

"You are a member of S.T.E.A.M. and our friend Robin! Our strength is yours! We can defeat Grima together!" Henry said as everyone saluted.

A warm smile appeared on Robin's face.

"And that's not all." The president smiled.

He snapped his fingers again and they found themselves in a night sky.

"Where are we now?" Robin asked.

"Don't give up Robin!"

Robin looked down to see Ike.

"You and your friends can perform any miracle! The bounds you share are unbeatable!"

"Ike…"

The president snapped his fingers again and they were in a different sky that Roy was staring into.

"You cannot lose! For your friends and all those you must protect! If you don't who will?!"

"Roy…"

The President snapped his fingers again and they were above a palace.

"Your cause is just Robin! You cannot fail! We all believe in you and offer you all of our strength!"

"Marth…"

The president snapped his fingers one last time and they were in an area filled with light similar to the dark one Grima brought Robin to.

"Now do you see Robin? This is the greatest difference between you and Grima."

Robin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Everyone…."

"All you need to do is believe in yourself." the president said.

"Mr. President….I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me. I am only one link in the chain you created."

Then they heard a voice.

"Return to us, Robin! Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!"

"Chrom!" Robin smiled. "I'm coming, Chrom! Hold on!"

"Looks like it's time for you to go back." The president smiled.

"Mr. President….thank you for saving me. And for all your kindness you showed from the day we met."

"I'm always glad to help Robin. And if you ever need me again just remember our bounds. As I said I have always made my choices by a simple formula: What helps the most people? And besides you helped save my world. It's only fair if I did the same for yours. You deserve the medal you were given. You, Lucina, Chrom and the rest of the team."

Robin looked at the medal that he receive at the awards ceremony that he kept in his pocket.

"It's not only a symbol of your courage. It is also proof of the power of the bounds you all share in both our worlds."

The president outstretched his hand to Robin.

"Take care of those friends of yours Robin. All of them."

Robin nodded and grabbed the president's hand. Suddenly he started to glow.

"Now one last time my friend…" the president said as both men saluted with a smile.

"FULL S.T.E.A.M. AHEAD!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

A bright light surrounded Robin until he was back on Grima's back with his friends.

"Robin!" they cheered.

"Took a while didn't you?" Chrom smirked.

"Sorry about that." Robin smiled. "I was catching up with an old friend."

Suddenly Naga's voice called to them.

"Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!"

A bright light shined on the Shepherds restoring their strength.

The avatar of Grima glared at Robin. "Damn you Robin! Who was that blasted man!? What did he do!? How dare he interfere with me!?"

"Not just one man Grima!" Robin said.

Chrom and Lucina came to his side.

"What is he talking about Robin?" Chrom asked.

Robin smiled and showed them his medal.

"I see." Chrom smiled.

"Even now they do whatever they can for our sake." Lucina smiled.

"Bah, no matter! Rise my servants! Dispose of this scum!" Grima yelled.

Suddenly more soldiers appeared.

"This is it everyone!" Robin said drawing his sword.

"Let's tip the scales!"

* * *

" _Let's tip the scales!"_

"Atta boy Robin!" John cheered as the team looked at the events unfolding from the wizard's orb.

" _You asked for it!_

"Yee-haw! It worked!" Tom cheered.

" _Pick a god and pray!"_

"Now there's nothing to worry about right wizard?" Dorothy asked. "Robin's going to be okay now!"

" _To hell with you!"_

"Maybe…but maybe not."

" _One for the bards!"_

Everyone turned to the wizard in confusion.

" _Looks like Teach just got tenure!"_

"I fear there is something else I learned from this sphere. Grima is immortal."

" _I love this part!"_

"WHAT!?" the team asked.

" _Begone, foul miscreation!"_

"Naga's power will only let Chrom force it to sleep."

" _Come on, look at me!"_

"Will it ever wake up again if he succeeds?" Queen Victoria asked.

" _I'll end this now!"_

"It may it may not." Ozma said.

" _I'll make this quick!"_

"But we do know that Chrom wouldn't be the first to seal away Grima if he does."

" _Don't look down on me!"_

"Damn! So he might just come back again someday!" Henry growled.

" _I will ruin you!"_

"Wizard, surly there must be a way to break this unholy cycle!" Lion insisted.

" _For the warren!"_

"There is one way Grima can die."

" _So long, sucker!"_

"How?" Kathrine asked.

" _That's quite enough!"_

"According to Naga….he must kill himself." The wizard said.

" _Greagor Smash!"_

"Ya mean he has to commit suicide?!" Tom asked.

" _You stupid bully!"_

"Exactly and he would never do that."

" _Repent, sinner!"_

"However…."

" _You're already dead…"_

Notice how the Grima we see on the battlefield is identical to Robin?"

" _Stop staring!"_

Everyone looked back at the battle from the orb.

" _Rest in pieces!"_

"You're right. Why is that? Are they related?" the tactical officer asked.

" _Special delivery!"_

"No. It's because Robin…. **is** Grima." Ozma said.

" _Submit!"_

"HUH!?" the team asked.

" _Don't try this at home!"_

"He was meant to be a vessel for Grima."

" _Let's make a scene!"_

"The Grima on the battlefield is actually the Grima from Lucina's future." The wizard added.

" _C'mon, Donny!"_

"Apparently he followed her to the past but Naga says that he, the present Grima and Robin all share the same heart." Ozma said.

" _Ca-ching!"_

"I see." Randolph said. "So therefore if Robin were to deliver the final blow to Grima..."

" _Hand…hungers…"_

"It will count as that overgrown snake killing himself! And his future counterpart!" Califia finished.

" _This is your last dance!"_

"Robin knows about this, yeah?" Queequeg asked.

" _Get busy dyin'!"_

"He was the one who thought of it." The wizard smiled.

" _This'll do it!"_

"Of course he did." General Grant chuckled. "A plain that cleaver has Robin written all over it in block capitals!"

" _This is the end, friend!"_

"Tell me about it sir." Henry smirked.

" _You're boring me!"_

"But wait. You said Robin and Grima have the same heart." Tiger Lily said.

" _This is farewell!"_

"Doesn't that mean…"

" _No, YOU go extinct!"_

"Yes." Ozma said. "If he kills Grima he will also end himself."

" _You were a fine subject!"_

"WHAT!?" the team asked.

" _BLOOD AND THUNDER!"_

"Do you think he'll do it!?" Lion asked.

" _Ha! I'm not scared of you!"_

"After they learned this Chrom made Robin promise he wouldn't." Ozma said.

" _Goodbye…"_

"Phew!" Tom said. "That had me worried."

" _You're an eyesore!"_

"Hold on kid." John said. "Not to make the man sound like a liar but who's to say he won't do it anyway for the sake of saving mankind from Grima for good?"

" _Stand up and fight!"_

"That does sounds like something he would do…." The Milton admitted.

"… _Now!"_

"So what happens to him if he does kill Grima?" the helmsmen asked.

" _Your time is short!"_

"According to Naga he will disappear…." Ozma said.

" _All good things must end."_

"But there is a small chance that he may return if his ties with his friends are strong enough."

" _For the blue flame!"_

"But if they aren't?" Grant asked.

" _Time to even the odds!"_

"He will cease to exist."

* * *

 **If anybody is wondering which critical hit quote belongs to who it's in the same order as when they were calling out to Robin in the last chapter with Lissa at the start and Morgan at the end. Will the Shepherds defeat Grima? What decision will Robin make? Who is Batman? Find out all this (And don't say it's this "Bruce Wayne" character. That's what they all say.) and more next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Glory I spent more time on my play through of Fates far longer than the game itself deserves. Last time on Id (S.T.E.A.M.): With the help of the president, the Shepherds and of his friends from S.T.E.A.M. Robin returned to the battle. However Ozma says that Robin is now left with a choice. Let Chrom seal Grima away so it may or may not ever awaken again or destroy Grima forever at the cost of his life. What will he do? Let's find out!**

* * *

"Robin will cease to exist!?" Tin Man asked.

"That is what they learned from Naga." The wizard told him.

"Then we can't let him do that!" Lion said.

"What can we do?" Califia asked. "We have no way of getting to him."

"There was to be something we can do!" Katherine said.

"That's enough everyone."

The team turned to Henry.

"The decision is his to make. Not ours."

"You sure about this Henry?" John asked.

"Like Califia said there's nothing we can do as long as we can't get to him. All we can do is believe that Robin will come back if he does decide to sacrifice himself."

Everyone was silent for a minute. They hated to admit it but Henry was right.

"Look!" Tom said redirecting his attention to the sphere.

The team saw Robin and Chrom in front of Grima.

" _I come to end you, Grima!" Chrom yelled._

 _Grima laughed._

"… _ARROGANT MORTAL…I AM THE END!"_

 _He then turned to Robin._

"… _RETURN TO ME…COME…WE ARE ONE…AND THE SAME…"_

"…"

 _Robin remained quiet and closed his eyes as if thinking about something._

"Don't listen to him! You're Robin! Remember that!" Henry yelled into the sphere.

"… _..I know…."_

 _The head of the present fell dragon rose behind the Grima of the future and looked down at Robin and Chrom._

 _The dragon shot a large purple fireball at them but they jumped out of the way and rushed at Grima._

 _Grima waved his hand and a trail of spikes came towards them._

 _They moved out of the way and charged at Grima. Chrom held his Exalted Falchion and Robin readied his Levin sword._

 _They swung at Grima but the avatar's hands started to glow purple before he blocked both of their swords with his bare hands._

" _PATHETIC!" Grima spat as he shot two fire balls out of his hands and blew them away._

"Their being over powered!" the tactical officer said.

"At this rate they'll lose. Fox said.

"Don't say that! Robin pulled through worse before!" Scarecrow said.

"Hey, look!" John said pointing up.

A green hole appeared in the sky.

"What is that professor?" Tiger Lily asked.

"It appears to be some form of dimensional rift." Randolph said examining it.

"To Robin's world?" Lion asked.

"Most likely."

"What caused it to appear?" Grant asked.

"Maybe it's a side effect from the times we transported Marth and the others to and from their world." Kathrine said.

"Or perhaps it is due to the powers of the divine and fell dragons clashing." The wizard said.

"Either of you or neither of you could be right." Randolph said. "Either way judging from its texture shape and size there is about a 95% chance that it is connected to Robin's world."

"Hmmmm." Henry looked at the rift. It was far away from their reach and too small for even Tom or Dorothy to fit in. However….

"I take it your thinking what I'm thinking." John grinned at Henry.

"I think it's what we're all thinking." Henry smirked back.

"Ya think?" Tom grinned.

"But we don't even know if it's connected to the time of their battle." Milton said.

"The chances of it being connected to the precise moment are rather slim." Randolph admitted.

"But they need our help!" Dorothy said.

"She's right!" Henry said. "Besides it will take more than slim chances to stop S.T.E.A.M.!"

* * *

Chrom and Robin were flung away from Grima by his magic.

"Gods….he's too powerful." Chrom said getting up.

"We can't give up Chrom! Not now!" Robin said.

Grima smirked and prepared another attack.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

BANG

Suddenly a bullet hit Grima in the back.

"WHAT THE-!?"

The three of them turned to see a green hole in the sky.

Suddenly more bullets and explosives came out of it bombarding Grima. A chunk of frozen meat and a mechanical fist even bopped him in the head.

"WHAT!? AAAAARGHHH!"

"I know those attacks." Robin said looking at the hole.

"Henry! Everyone!"

* * *

"It's working!" Kathrine said looking at the orb. "Keep it up everybody!"

The members of S.T.E.A.M. had their weapons in hand and were repeatedly shooting into the rift.

"Take this ya big worm!" John and Tom yelled.

"What the twins said!" Lion joked.

"Hey!"

"You mess with our friends you mess with us!" Dorothy said.

"That's right Grima! Now you face all of S.T.E.A.M.!" Henry yelled.

Milton looked at the orb and turned pale.

"Oh dear."

"Is something wrong?" Queen Ozma asked.

" _DIE YOU DAMN MAGOTS!"_

 _Grima turned to the rift and charged up his magic._

" _NO!"_ _Robin yelled rushing at Grima._

"Everyone, get inside! Now!" Grant yelled.

The team ran back in just as a purple fire ball came out of the hole and exploded destroying the balcony.

"Is everyone alright!?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. That was close." John replied.

"Look! The rift is closing!" Scarecrow said.

The rift slowly started to get smaller and smaller.

Henry brought out his Eagle Grenade.

"Captain Fleming, wait!" the tactical officer said. "Robin and Chrom are too close to Grima! If you use that you might hit them too!"

"Then I'll wait for them to separate!" Henry said. "John, give me the signal!"

* * *

"DIE YOU DAMN MAGOTS!"

Grima turned to the rift and charged up his magic.

"NO!" Robin yelled rushing at Grima.

Robin rammed into him just as he fired a purple fireball.

Both of them fell over as it flew into the rift.

"HA! TOO LATE VEASEL!" Grima laughed as they got up.

"Damn you!" Robin yelled.

He tried to slash Grima with his sword but the dragon dodged in then punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him as he fell over.

"Robin!"

Chrom jumped in the air and prepared to strike but Grima hit him in mid-air with a magic blast.

"FOOL."

"THORON!"

Robin shot lightning into Grima and sent him flying.

Robin and Grima both stood up and Robin rushed at him again.

Grima held out his hand and spawned a purple flame in the form of a sword.

The two clashed weapons until Robin got a good slash in on Grima's chest.

"GAH! YOU PEST!"

Grima shot another energy blast at Robin knocking him over.

"DIE!"

"ROBIN!"

Lucina rushed at Grima and tried to stab him but he dodged again before raising a hand into the air.

"L-Lucina, no!" Robin yelled struggling to get up.

Lucina predicted another fire ball and prepared to block it with Parallel Falchion.

But instead two purple lights appeared on Grima's fingers. Then he threw them at Lucina and they attached themselves onto her wrists before they turned into solid bands tightly placed over them.

Lucina looked at them in confusion.

Grima clutched his hand into a fist.

Suddenly they slammed together with her wrists immobilizing them and making her yelp as she dropped her sword.

"What are you-Ah!"

Lucina was interrupted as Grima threw two more lights that became another two bands as they attached themselves to her ankles before they pined her legs together as well.

Grima smirked at the princess as she struggled to break the bounds before he walked over to her and kicked her over to the ground.

Grima laughed as Lucina still attempted to break free before he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Lucina was flung high into the air before her restraints stretched her limbs apart hanging her in the air spread eagle.

Lucina desperately tried to move her arms and legs but she couldn't get them free from their bindings.

"L-let me go you fiend!"

"FINALY I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU GIRL! TRAPED LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE!" Grima said before pointing a finger at her.

Purple electricity shocked her entire body as she screamed in pain.

"LUCINA!" Robin and Chrom yelled getting up and running toward her.

"NOT ANOTHER STEP!" Grima yelled.

They froze in place.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR SHE DIES!"

"You damn coward!" Chrom yelled.

Then they heard voices from the rift.

" _Now Henry!"_

" _RED WHITE AND BOOM!"_

Suddenly a golden eagle flew out of the shrinking rift before hitting Grima in the chest blowing him a good distance away.

As Grima was hit the electricity around Lucina stopped and her bounds disappeared releasing her.

Robin ran under her just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Are you alright Lucina?"

"Yes…thank you." Lucina said as Robin let her down.

" _Take that you monster! Now's your chance!"_ Henry's voice said from the rift.

"Thank you Henry!" Robin said to the shrinking rift. "We'll take it from here!"

" _Go get him!"_

And with that the rift closed.

He then looked at Lucina.

"Can you still fight?"

"As long as there is a spark of life in me." She responded.

Chrom gave Lucina her sword.

"Shall we?" He smiled at them.

They nodded and charged at Grima.

"NO….I WILL NOT ALOW THIS!"

Grima shot more spikes at them but the sidestepped and kept going.

"I challenge my fate!"

"Your end has come!"

Chrom and Lucina's Falchions slashed deep into Grima.

"GAH! CURSE YOU!"

Grima shot purple lightning that flung them far across the ground.

As they laid on the ground in pain Grima raised his hand in the air and the head of the present fell dragon prepared to attack them.

"Gods…hngh…"

"Must I…fall here?"

"I'LL SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL!"

"THORON!"

A bolt of lightning struck the head causing it to be blown back. "WHAT!?" Grima yelled looking over his shoulder to see the head lower in pain.

"You're finished!"

Grima turned back to see Robin rush at him.

"IGNIS!" Red flames and flower petals surrounded Robin as he struck Grima with his Levin sword.

"DAMN YOU!"

Grima fell on one knee.

"Now, Robin! This is our chance!" Chrom yelled from behind Robin. "I'm going to finish it!"

Robin saw Chrom approach towards him. He then looked down and through about something a friend said.

" _I have always made my choices by a simple formula_ :"

Robin smiled. "What helps the most people?" He turned back to Chrom. "Sorry Chrom. I know I promised not to do this but…."

"Huh?" Chrom said confused by Robin's words.

Robin raised his hand and a purple orb of thunder appeared in his hand crackling loudly.

Chrom froze. "…Robin?! Wait, what-

"…WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Grima asked in fear.

"For once, I'm glad that you and I are the same." Robin said. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care about."

"W-what!? Robin, please no!" Lucina cried from on her knees.

"…YOU WOULD…NOT DARE!" Grima panicked.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable…" Robin said before closing his eyes. "In some way, I-we share the blame." His eyes snapped open. "It's only right we meet our end together!"

"ROBIN, DON'T DO IT!" Chrom yelled in sync with Lucina as he ran towards him.

"This is for Lucina and all the people who suffered in both our times because of you." Robin said glaring at Grima.

Grima stared at Robin in fear. "P-PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO-

Robin swung his hand. "CHECKMATE!"

"…NOOOOOOO!"

POW

The bolt slammed into Grima. The present Grima roared in pain as it dropped its head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The future Grima faded away into nothingness.

Robin smiled as his own body slowly started to fade.

"Robin! No!"

Robin turned to see Chrom run up to him.

"Thank you, Chrom. For…everything…Tell the others…my last thoughts were of them…May we meet again, in a better life…"

"Robin! No! Ah, gods, NO!" Chrom yelled as he finally reached him.

"ROBIN!"

Robin saw Lucina run to him with tears running down her face.

"Lucina…I'm sorry. I wish I could have more time…with you."

"Why Robin…Why?" Lucina cried with her head down and her hands on Robin's shoulders.

"This was the only way to end Grima for good."

"B-but I need you Robin….Please d-don't leave me…."

"He won't." A voice said.

Robin and Lucina looked past Chrom to see their daughter with the rest of the army close behind her.

"You'll come back dad."

"Morgan…"

"I know you will. I believe in you…" Morgan said with tears running down her face.

Robin thought for a second and smiled.

"Yes….you're right."

He then looked at Lucina.

"Lucina…remember what I said in Bathrealm? Even if I die I'll find a way to come back to you."

"R-Robin…" Lucina cried.

Robin hugged his fiancée.

"I promise you."

Lucina hugged her him back.

"Yes. And I will wait for you. I'll wait until the end of time if I have to. I love you."

"I will be back my love."

Robin and Lucina shared a passionate kiss.

After a minute they parted and Morgan walked up to them.

"I'll miss you daddy…"

"I'll be back soon kiddo."

The three of them share a family hug.

"I love you both with all my heart."

The lower half of Robin was already dissolved.

As Robin parted from the two girls he looked at Chrom.

"I'll be back Chrom. I promise."

"I know you will my friend. I won't doubt it for a second."

Robin smiled and looked at the Shepherdess. His friends-no. His family.

"See you soon. Everyone."

Robin gave one last wave and then as the rest of him vanished.

Naga teleported the others to safety.

* * *

 **What will become of Robin? How will his friends cope with what happened? Why is there some angry fanboy glaring at me as I type? Find out all this (Probably due to me trashing Fates in my fics and the Gamer of Glory's let's plays.) and more next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chrom stood on a cliff looking at the remains of Grima beneath him.

"The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world."

Chrom clutched his fist.

"I owe you all more than words can ever repay. Especially Robin, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come."

Lissa was the first to speak up.

"P-poor Robin… *sniff* After everything he did for us…"

"Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it. Remember what Naga said? That Robin would survive if our ties were strong enough."

Chrom looked at the sky.

"This isn't over. I believe Robin is out there…somewhere…And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him…"

"You're Right! He has to be out there somewhere…And we'll find a way to bring him home." Lissa smiled. "Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!"

"I believe the same, my prince. Robin is too strong to simply disappear." Frederick said. "It falls to us to look after the realm until he returns."

"Robin had damn well BETTER come back!" Sully grinned. "If that blasted dragon truly got him, I'll be the one breathing fire!"

"He made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility!" Virion said. "And I know Robin shall someday return!"

"Robin has gotta be out there somewhere…" Vaike said. "How do I know? Hey, you don't question the Vaike!"

"I can feel it, too. Robin is out there waiting for us." Stahl said. "Though I surely will miss him in the meantime…"

"While statistically unsubstantiated, I have what laymen might call a hunch." Miriel said. "This hunch corroborates most of the statements made thus far."

"Robin, I know you're out there…I know you're not gone." Kellam said. "And no one knows more about being lost and found that me!"

"I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger…" Sumia said. "But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return!"

"…He lives. I know it." Lon'qu said before smiling. "Some people just aren't the dying sort."

"If Chrom believes he's all right then so do I!" Ricken cheered. "Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring him home…"

"If he returns to us now, I might even consider making him tea. …Myself." Marribelle said. "Do you hear that, Robin?! ME, making TEA! You should be honored!"

"Let us honor Robin's regard for his warren. He was a true taguel." Panne said. "And a true taguel would not leave family behind…I feel he's out there!"

"If Robin's anythin' like me, he won't check out just 'cause a job is done." Gaius smirked. "Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right?"

"Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me…" Cordelia said. "I must hold on to faith that this time will be different."

"Oy, Robin! You daring to make Greagor celebrate alone?!" Greagor asked. "Greagor not rest until he drink you under table! Har har!"

"*Sob* *sniff* Robin's not gone! He's just…misplaced!" Nowi said. "I'll wait a thousand years for him if I have to!"

"Naga has a way of sending a ray of light into the deepest darkness." Libra said. "May Robin find that light, just as he became that light for us."

"He had better march back here and try again!" Tharja growled. "I only send people off on my terms!...Or in a casket."

"There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance…It feels wrong…" Olivia shyly said. "Please come back, Robin! Please be out there somewhere!"

"Minerva says she still feels Robin is in this world…" Cherche said. "Also that he smells delicious, but that's neither here nor there…"

"Hey, Robin, everyone's dying to see you alive. We're sick to death of death!" Henry joked. "That reminds me of a good one: two Risen, a wyvern and a priest walk into a bar-

"I swear my life and blade to defend this future you have on, Robin." Say'ri sighed. "If you can hear me, swear that you will help me do so."

"He did what he had to do. That's the mark of a true warrior!" Basillio said. "He'll be back. I'd bet my sweet brown arse on it!"

"Bah! Leave it to Robin to take responsibility for all of us." Flavia muttered. "If he cared for us that much, I hope he knows how we still need him."

"Thanks to you and the others, I was able to change…" Donnel said. "And I've got more changin' to do! I wants ya to see it."

"You've done so much for me and all of my many, many sisters." Anna frowned. "You're an extra-special customer. I hope we meet again."

"I feel a soul straight and true pulsing in the darkness." Owain declared. "The hero…will return!"

"No tears today. I know he'll be back." Inigo said confidently. "I'll just have to wait, and…try to smile…"

"I won't cry! He'll be back I know it!" Brady declared. "And in the meantime, I'll write the finest song about him that ever was!"

"I am glade for our victory, but I wish it did not mean so sad a farewell…" Kjelle said. "I still have so much to learn. Come back and teach me."

"Now I know what it really means to be a hero…" Cynthia said. "But heroes always come back to fight again…don't they?"

"Fool why did you sacrifice yourself?!" Severa shouted. "I refuse to accept it! Return, Robin, or face my wrath!"

"He showed me that I have a future. That destiny can be defeated." Gerome sighed. "We have to believe we can alter destiny once more and bring him back."

"All this death…No more!" Yarne yelled. "Please, you've…You've got to come back…"

"The world is vast and full of potential unexplored!" Laurent declared. "I shall devote myself to discovering that art which might reunite us."

"No, this is all wrong…He can't be dead!" Norie sadly said. "He's out there. We have to be patient and believe!"

"This is all wrong. We can't just leave Robin behind." Nah cried. "I'll wait until the end of time for his return!"

"Robin put others before himself. No one can question his character." Tiki said. "But his work is not done. He is still needed here."

"Damn you, Robin! I joined this fight to meet my end, not secure yours!" Gangrel yelled. "I'll chase you to the ends of hell…and if you're there, well I'll drag you back!"

"How we die defines how we lived. This can be said of Robin." Walhart said before smiling. "But I expect there are more pages yet to be written of a man so nearly my equal."

"Robin…Come back…" Emmeryn said. "I need you…We…need you…This world…needs you…"

"…Robin. 'Twas a life lived grandly." Yen'fay said in regret. "…But was it lived to its end? I trow you are yet meant for more…"

"What? Robin dead before me? Preposterous!" Aversa spat. "Return, milord and you will have my service…"

"Robin could not have arrived at his decision easily." Priam noted. "But I won't accept it. This can't be the end of his story…"

"Father…you can't leave me now. Not like this…" Morgan cried. "I believe in you. Come back!"

"We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories…" Lucina said still in tears. "I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone."

Chrom looked at the Shepherds. Both he and Robin were blessed to have them as friends and family.

"Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future." Chrom said.

"Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought."

He looked at the sky again.

"Robin…if you can hear me…You will always have a place here with us. Remember that."

Chrom smiled and took out a special medal he got from another world.

"Always. Right Henry?"

* * *

"Damn right he will Chrom." Henry said looking at the wizard's orb.

"I….I can't believe this is happening…." Tom said ready to burst into tears.

"No crying kid." John said. "He'll be back."

"John's right. We just need to believe in him." Henry said. "If Chrom and his army can do it then so can we."

"Robin is a lot like me. He's a hard worker." John smiled. "And hard workers aint' that easy to get rid of!"

"Robin was a brave man to do what he did." Lion said proudly. "And he'll brave through any trails he has to face to get back!"

"Robin's world is finally at peace." Tiger Lily said. "Let's hope he gets a chance to enjoy it."

"Yeah! I believe in him!" Tom said. "He'll be back in no time!"

"Robin not done yet!" Queequeg said. "He got more adventures to make!"

"Robin's smart! Really smart!" Scarecrow declared. "He'll find a way to come back!"

"Robin must be alive while at the same time dead at this moment." Randolph said. "He could be making new discoveries as we speak! When we meet again someday I will have to question him on the experience!"

"Ha, ha, ha! That Robin. Always leaping into the fray!" Fox laughed. "He will be back for more. No doubt about it."

"Robin is a true warrior. And true warriors do not give up." Califia said. "Not in battle. Not in life. He will return."

"His heart is strong. The life in him won't die so easily." Tim Man said. "And I now in my heart that he will come back."

"*sniff* It's sad that he had to leave now." Dorothy cried. "Come back Robin…we want to be able to meet you and the others again someday!"

"Robin lived a grand life. He has written a magnificent tale." Milton said. "But I highly doubt the story has ended yet."

"We all believe in you Robin." Kathrine said. "And we know for a fact that you'll come back!"

"It was an honor working with you Robin. You brought life to the Lady Liberty." The helmsmen said. "All the more reason to pray that we will meet again. I would like to fly with you and all your friends someday."

"It's incredible that one man can create so much. But it leaves a greater void when he is gone." The tactical officer said. "Return to your friends Robin. They are missing an important part of them."

"He was an honorable man." Queen Victoria said. "We must pray for his return. His world still needs him."

"He was what he was. A brave and heroic tactician…who gave his life to save his planet." Grant said. "But he will return someday. I feel it in my gut."

"He has done the impossible in his career as a tactician. He is a true man of miracles." Queen Ozma said. "He will return. Such a man cannot be so easily destroyed."

"He has dedicated his life to helping others. As he did with his decision." The wizard said. "I look forward to seeing what else he will do when he comes back."

"Do you hear that Robin?" Henry said looking into the sky where the rift was. "We all believe in you. We know you will come back! And when you do….let's meet again someday! You, Lucina, Chrom, Marth, Ike and Roy! We'll be waiting!"

The team saluted and had a minute of silence before General Grant addressed them.

"We should probably head back."

"Thank you for everything." Ozma said.

"We should be thanking you." Henry said.

"I will continue to monitor Robin's world. I will let you know if we learn anything." The wizard said.

"Thanks."

* * *

"I suppose all I can do now is pray that they succeed."

Marth turned to walk inside when he heard a voice.

"No. There is more to be done."

Marth quickly turned around to see a golden orb.

"That voice…"

* * *

Everyone set camp near Origin Peak. Despite their ultimate victory they did not feel like celebrating.

Especially not Lucina.

She sat alone away from camp under a tree with her face buried in her knees.

"Lucina."

The princess looked up to see her Father. Her mother Sumia was next to him. Behind them were Cynthia, Lissa, Owain, Basilio and Flavia.

"Hey. Want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine father." Lucina said standing up.

Chrom sighed. "Don't lie to me young lady. You haven't eaten anything. And you were sitting here for over an hour."

"Not to mention your beautiful face is stained with tears." Sumia said cupping her daughter's cheek.

Lucina was silent.

"Mom, Dad, I think I know what to do." Cynthia said from behind them.

The two of them stepped away so Cynthia could walk up to her sister.

"Snap out of it, Lucy!"

POW

Everyone was shocked at what Cynthia just did.

Especially Chrom, Sumia, Lissa and Flavia.

"OW!...What the hell was that for?!" Lucina shouted.

"It's something mother told me. She said captain Phila told her that a good slap will sometimes break someone out of their doldrums."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Lissa and Flavia started snickering.

"Mother?" Owain asked looking at Lissa.

Chrom and Sumia's faces turned red.

"What's so funny?" Cynthia asked.

"Cynthia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm." Owain explained. "You just punched Lucina in the face!"

"Um…It's the thought that counts?" Cynthia said nervously.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Flavia broke into a fit of laughter and Lissa fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"Gods, that seriously hurt…" Lucian said rubbing her cheek.

"S-sorry, Lucy." Cynthia said.

"What's so funny to you two?" Basilio asked Lissa and Flavia.

"Ha, ha….Funny story…." Lissa said between laughs.

"Don't. You. Dare." Chrom and Sumia said glaring at her.

"Oh, don't worry you two. We won't let this spread all over Ylisse." Flavia chuckled.

"Lissa stop making a fool out of yourself and get a staff for my daughter." Chrom muttered.

Lissa got up and turned to Chrom.

"Oh, I don't think you're in a position to call anyone a fool big brother." Lissa chuckled as she walked back towards camp.

"You said you only wouldn't let this spread all over Ylisse." Basilio smirked whispering to Flavia. "So does that mean-

"Yes, oaf. I'll tell you when we get back to Ferox." Flavia chuckled earning a glare form the extremely red Chrom and Sumia.

* * *

"Ow…"

Lucina rubbed her sore cheek. Even after Lissa used her Mend staff it still hurt a little.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Cynthia said.

"No, it's fine. I know you mean well." Lucina said. "And to be honest I deserved that."

"Why?" Chrom asked.

"I….I…."

Chrom put a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "It's okay dear. Let it out."

"…I should have said something to him." Lucina whispered before she started crying. "I could have begged him not to do it! When I came to this time I thought that all that mattered was the greater good and that I had to be prepared to give up anything for it! But then I meet Robin and fell in love with him! But even after everything he did for me a selfishly put my mission above all else! One time I told him I couldn't let my heart interfere with my duty but after Validar made him steal the Fire Emblem I thought I had to end him to save the future! But I couldn't kill him! He was too precious to me! To hell with the greater good! To hell with my duty! I don't even care that my mission is complete! Without Robin I'm empty! Nothing!"

Chrom and Sumia hugged their daughter and let her cry in their arms.

"It's okay…It's okay…" Sumia said. "He'll come back."

Chrom thought for a moment.

"Lucina, once ye get back to Ylisse I am going to announce that the war is over and then I will start looking all over the world until I find Robin. It could be our longest journey yet. But if you are okay with that then you may come with us."

"R-really father?"

"Of course. You will need to let your daughter know."

"Thank you."

After Lucina pulled herself together she walked out of the medical tent and went to find her daughter.

She found her in her tend huddled in a corner with her hood pulled over her head.

"Morgan…."

The girl looked up.

"Hello mother."

Lucina wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Are you well? You can tell me anything love." Lucina said trying her best to emulate her parents comfort.

Morgan returned the hug and started crying.

"I'm scared mother! I….I don't know if I can go on without father!"

"I don't think I can either dear. That is what I needed to talk to you about."

Lucina parted from Morgan and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm going with my father to look for him."

"Where?" the girl asked.

"Everywhere. I won't rest until he is home."

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry Morgan but I can't take you with me for such a long journey."

"O-oh…" the girl said looking ready to burst into tears again.

Lucina gave her another hug.

"I'll keep in touch with you." Lucina said. "And I will ask mother and Cynthia to take care of you. I promise I will find your father. I'm sorry. I know it is selfish to leave you and I of all people know it hurts to not have your parents with you…but please be strong for me….I believe in you. You will always be our little girl."

"Please come back soon mom." The girl whimpered.

"Of course."

* * *

Robin was drifting in what seemed like endless darkness. Who knows how long he's been there? He could feel nothing. Maybe he **was** nothing.

Then he heard a voice.

"Ah, there you are! It took me a while to find you in this abbeys. To think you would be so eager to throw your life away right after you got it back from Grima."

Robin was too weak to even open his eyes.

"Mr….presi….dent…."

Sure enough the president looked at the man that was lying down.

"Robin, listen carefully."

…

" _This isn't over. I believe Robin is out there…somewhere…And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him…"_

" _You're Right! He has to be out there somewhere…And we'll find a way to bring him home. Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!"_

"Chrom….Lissa…."

"That's right. And that's not all."

One by one Robin heard the voices of all those who believed in him. He heard all they had to say after the battle ended.

" _Father…you can't leave me now. Not like this…I believe in you. Come back!"_

Morgan…

" _We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories…I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone."_

Lucina…

" _Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought. Robin…if you can hear me…You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always. Right Henry?"_

" _Damn right he will Chrom."_

"Henry?"

Next the words of all the members of S.T.E.A.M. reached Robin's ears.

Then he heard….

"Robin…."

"M-Marth….?

"You have a life to go back to. Don't discard the time you still have. Besides…didn't you promise me you will take care of my decedents and you're future?"

"Marth…."

"There is more you can do with your life Robin. Are you sure you want to throw that all away?"

"Roy…."

"You have too much and too many people to live for. Don't be a fool."

"Ike…."

"I told them about what happened." The president said. "It was nice getting to speak with them again. But anyway, Naga told me that you're ties with everyone are strong enough to bring you back. See for yourself."

Robin slowly opened his eyes and sat up to see images of his friends the Shepherds all smiling at him from Chrom to Lucina. He turned around to see images of the friends he made in the other world from Henry to Ozma. He looked back and saw images of Marth, Ike and Roy standing next to the president.

He could hear all of their voices calling his name one at a time.

"Robin."

"Robin."

"Robin."

The images turned into spheres of light before they entered his body.

Suddenly it began to shine.

"Shall we get going?" the president smiled offering a hand.

Robin smiled and reached up and grabbed it.

The two of them started floating higher. Away from the darkness.

A bright light shined above them.

Robin smiled and closed his eye.

"It feels so warm…"

The president smiled.

"Remember Robin. We will always be by your side. As part of your invisible ties."

* * *

 **Will Chrom and Lucina find Robin? Will Robin see his family again? How long was my play through of Revelations? Find out all this (Over 168 freaking hours and I blame my idiotic desire for good skills for my units on that one.) and more next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on Id (S.T.E.A.M.) Chrom and Lucina vowed to find Robin and S.T.E.A.M. put their faith in the chance he will return. What will happen next? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chrom, Lissa and Lucina were in a wagon with Fredrick at the reins of the horses strolling down a path in Ylisse.

"It has been over a year since we started looking for him." Fredrick said.

"We almost searched all of Ylisse." Lissa said.

"Where are we going now father?" Lucina asked.

"There is a town near here. We'll ask the people if they have seen him." Chrom said.

"I hope we find him…" Lucina said.

"If not then as soon as we get home I'll make preparations to leave for Regna Ferox."

"Is it truly necessary milord?" Fredrick asked. "Kahns Basilio and Flavia are already sending search parties and putting up posters all over their country just as we have. Chon'sin and Plegia are doing the same."

"I know Fredrick. But after all Robin has done for us if I didn't do everything in my power to find him I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm relieved to hear you say that milord." Fredrick smiled. "I feel the same."

"Actually Lucina, this town is where Robin fought alongside us for the first time." Chrom smiled.

"Is it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lissa said. "I can't believe I forgot about that! Brings back memories huh guys?"

Chrom and Fredrick nodded with a smile.

"It shouldn't be much furth-

" _Chrom. Lucina."_

Chrom was interrupted by a voice.

Fredrick stopped the horses.

" _Can you hear me?"_

Everyone looked around but didn't see anyone.

"I take it I'm not the only one who heard that." Lissa said.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Fredrick demanded.

"Father….that voice…" Lucina said.

"I know. But how is it possible?"

" _Over here…"_

"It came from this way! Come on!" Chrom said as he and Lucina jumped out of the wagon and hurried off the side of the path with Lissa and Fredrick following.

Suddenly Chrom and Lucina came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked. As she and Fredrick caught up.

"Look." Chrom said.

There was a man lying on the ground.

"Oh, gods…" Lucina said as tears filled her eyes.

The four of them sprinted across the field.

"ROBIN!" they all said simultaneously.

They came to a halt in front of their friend before Chrom checked his pulse. "He's alive."

" _He is. I've been waiting here to be sure nothing happened to him."_

The four Shepherds turned to see the source of the voice.

A golden sphere floated next to them.

"So it was you." Chrom smiled standing up.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and the sphere was replaced with the image of a man.

"It's been a while."

"It certainly has Mr. President." Chrom smiled.

"Who are you!?" Fredrick asked grabbing his Silver Lance.

"EEEEKKK! I-It's a ghost!" Lissa panicked.

"Calm down you two! Fredrick, lower your weapon!" Chrom said.

"It's alright Chrom." The man smiled. "I suppose I'm not the type of thing you see daily around these parts."

"Well…you'd be surprised what we deal with here." Chrom grinned rolling his eyes.

"Mr. President…did you bring Robin back?" Lucina asked.

"Not just me. You and all of your friends brought him back." The president smiled. "I just showed him the way."

"Thank you sir." Chrom smiled.

"No worries. It took me a while but I managed to find him." The president said turning to the man on the ground. "I was going to wait for him to wake up then make sure he got to you in one piece then I felt you two in the area. So I called out to you and here you are."

Lissa and Freedrick were flabbergasted at what they were seeing.

"I would like to thank you all for believing in him." The president said.

"Of course." Chrom said.

"I would never give up on him." Lucina smiled.

"Uh, yeah no problem. Anything for a friend." Lissa said nervously.

"I would have waited decades for his return." Fredrick said

"Robin is quite the lucky man to have such loyal friends." The president said. "Take care of him."

"We will." Chrom said.

"Well then. I believe I should get going." The president smiled. "Enjoy your peaceful future my friends. You deserved it."

And in a flash of bright light the man disappeared.

"Who was that guy Chrom?" Lissa asked.

"A friend. A valuable friend."

They then turned to Robin who was still on the ground before Chrom looked around the field they were in.

"Come to think of it…this is where we found Robin the first time we met." Chrom said.

"Yeah…." Lissa replied.

The four of theme we silent for a moment.

"So what now?" Chrom asked.

* * *

Robin felt like he was sleeping for days straight. He couldn't even move.

Then he heard voices.

"Chrom…We have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I…I dunno…Ah!"

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He saw blurry images of two figures that smiled at him as they saw him wake up.

"I see you're awake now." The blue haired one said.

"Hey there!" his companion smiled.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

Robin's head was in pain. He felt like he knew these two. His eyes we not adjusted to the light and the two people looked like blurs.

The blue haired figure offered a hand.

"Give me your hand."

Robin gathered his strength to reach up and grabbed the man's hand as he pulled him up to his feet.

Robin then looked up at the man's face as his vision recovered. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Welcome back. It's over now."

"C-Chrom?"

"Do you remember everything this time?" His friend asked.

"Yeah…I do."

"We finally found you!"

Robin turned to see Lissa.

"It is good to see you alive and well."

Robin saw Fredrick approach.

Then behind them he saw….

"L-Lucina!"

Chrom smiled and stepped aside as his daughter approached.

Lucina walked up in front of Robin and slowly reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes." Robin said placing his own hand on hers. "It is me Lucina."

Tears fell down Lucina's cheeks as she tilted her head down and sobbed.

Robin slowly reached to her face with his other hand and brushed some tears away.

She looked up to see his face.

"Robin!"

Lucina threw her arms around him and he immediately returned the embrace.

"This is real. You really came back! You came back to me!" Lucina laughed with more tears of joy.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Robin smiled.

The couple broke away for a second and looked into each other's eyes. They slowly brought their faces closer until they kissed.

Their lips stayed together until they separated for air and then held each other close.

"I do not wish to interrupt but we should leave before it gets dark." Fredrick said.

"Oh, come on Fredrick!" Lissa grinned rolling her eyes. "The Risen disappeared so there's no danger! And they haven't seen each other in over a year!"

"Over a year?" Robin asked.

"A year and six days to be precise." Chrom clarified. "We searched all over Ylisse for you."

"Y-you did?"

"You sound surprised." Chrom grinned. "Did you think we would abandon you?"

"I…I left you for over a year?" Robin asked in guilt. "And you have been searching for me the whole time?"

"Well…yeah…" Lissa said. "Every few days we would head back to the for a week to pool together what we learned from the other Shepherds….But otherwise we've all been looking for you."

"I….I'm so sorry…I…I…Mmmph!"

Robin was silenced when Lucina pressed her lips against his again.

After a few seconds she broke away and looked into his eyes.

"Please don't feel bad. It's true that you being gone was heart breaking….but you did what you did because you thought of us all. You only wanted to stop Grima for good."

"Lucina…."

"It's alright love. I was prepared to spend decades searching. I'm just glad that you're here now."

Robin hugged Lucina and smiled.

"Very well. But regardless I promise to make it up to you."

"I know you will." Lucina said. "Now let's go home. The others are waiting for you."

* * *

"It's been over a year since we saw what happened." Kathrine said.

S.T.E.A.M. was in the briefing room. After finishing their recent report they were just having lunch when the subject of Robin came up.

"Do you guys think Chrom found him yet?" Lion asked.

"I hope so." Dorothy said.

"Well there ain't no sense worryin' about it." John said. "All we can do is wait for the Wizard to tell us what happened."

Then a green light flashed in the room.

"Did someone call?"

The light faded reviling the wizard himself along with queen Ozma.

"Queen Ozma! Wizard!" Dorothy said.

"How'd you get here!?" Queequeg asked.

"With this." Ozma said holding up an emerald key just like the ones S.T.E.A.M. used during the final battle with the aliens.

"We bring news." The wizard said holding the emerald orb.

"Wait….He's back?!" Henry asked.

"Come see for yourself." The wizard smiled.

The team gathered around the orb as it projected an image.

* * *

 _Fredrick was at the reins of two horses as they carried a wagon with Chrom and Lissa inside. Right behind them Lucina and Robin were taking a seat holding each other's hands and resting their heads against each other with bright smiles on their faces._

" _We're almost home." Chrom said._

" _I can't wait to tell the others who we found!" Lissa said._

" _I can't wait to see them again." Robin added._

 _Suddenly Lucina took his hand in both of hers and stared at it with a surprised smile._

" _Is something wrong?" Robin asked._

" _Robin…you're brand."_

 _Robin looked at the back of his hand to see that…_

" _It's gone…It's gone!" Robin smiled._

 _The two of them hugged each other with a smile._

" _Finally…I'm free!"_

* * *

"I knew it!" Tom cheered.

"Robin's back!" Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion said in joy as they locked hands and spun around.

"At last." Henry smiled. "Now he can live in peace."

"And Marth and the others can be at ease." Tiger Lily added.

"Thank you both. Milton smiled. This is the best news we heard in over a year."

"Our pleasure." Ozma smiled.

"We'll now that I know he's safe I feel ready to work twice as hard!" Fox declared.

"You said it!" Henry said raising his glass. "Everyone I propose a toast! To Robin and his world!"

"TO ROBIN AND HIS WORLD!"

Ozma smiled looking at the team's joyous demeanor.

" _Thank you Abe."_

* * *

As Chrom and the others enter the castle the first to greet them were Sumia and Cynthia.

"Chrom, you're home!" Sumia smiled hugging her husband. "Any luck finding him today?"

"Are you talking about me?" Robin smiled.

Sumia's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the tactician.

"Robin! You're finally back! Welcome home! We missed you!"

"And I missed all of you." The tactician replied.

"You must be so happy Lucina!" Sumia cheered.

"I am mother." Lucina smiled. "I am beyond words."

"It's good to have you back Robin!" Cynthia smiled.

"Thank you Cynthia. It's good to be back." Robin replied.

"Daddy!" a little girl's voice cheered.

A small girl with long blue hair in a white dress ran up and jumped into Chrom's arms.

"Oof! You're getting stronger every day Lucia!" Chrom chuckled as he lifted her up.

"Lucia?" Robin whispered.

"Mother and father changed my younger self's name to make things easier for me." Lucina whispered back.

"Who is that man daddy?" Lucia said looking at Robin curiously as Chrom put her down.

"My name is Robin." The tactician smiled.

"You're Mister Robin?!" Lucia smiled. "Yay! You're back!"

"You remember me?" Robin asked. "You were very young when I last saw you."

"Daddy told me about you!" the girl cheered. "He said you were his friend! And big sister said she loved you!"

"Is that so?" Robin smiled.

"Hey sister, now you and Mister Robin can live happily ever after like the prince and princess from the story Morgan read to me!"

"Morgan! Is she okay!?" Robin asked.

"She missed you a lot." Sumia said. "She heard some maids talking about you and she ran to her room. She's been crying all afternoon."

"Morgan…"

"Let's go get her!" Lucia said.

Chrom put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should let Robin and Lucina go talk to her alone."

"Awww…."

"Don't worry Lucia!" Lissa said. "You can come with me and we'll go tell all the others!"

"Okay aunt Lissa!"

"I'll come too!" Cynthia cheered.

And with that the three of them ran off.

"I'll go write to Ferox, Chon'sin and Plegia and let them know that we found you." Chrom smiled.

"Tell our friends I said hi." Robin smiled before he left with his fiancée.

The two of them made their way to Morgan's room.

Lucina slowly knocked on the door.

No response.

"Morgan…" Lucina said.

"…Mother?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

Lucina smiled and signaled Robin to wait as she opened the door just enough to get through and closed it behind her.

"Hi mom." Morgan said.

She was sitting on her bed with her boots on and her head in her knees. Her hood was over her head again.

"Are you alright dear?" Lucina asked taking a seat on the bed.

"He'll come back….Right?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan?"

"He has to come back…."

"Of course dear. Why wouldn't he?" Lucina asked hugging her.

"It's just….the maids said he might never come back….He has too! I need him!" Morgan cried hugging Lucina back.

"I know dear." Lucina said. "That's why I wanted to speak to you."

"Huh?"

Lucina smiled and took Morgan's hand and brought her out of her room.

"Mother, where are we-

Morgan froze when she saw Robin with a smile on her face.

"D-d-dad…"

"Hey, kiddo."

Morgan wasted no time jumping into her father's arms.

"Daddy!"

Robin held the girl tight and spun her around.

"I knew it! I knew you would come back! You're finally home father!" Morgan cheered crying into Robin's arms.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting dear." Robin smiled as he put his daughter down. "But I promise to make it worth the wait."

"We just want you to stay with us." Lucina said. "Promise?"

"I promise." Robin replied.

"Come here mother!" Morgan said.

Lucina smiled as she walked over to them and they shared a family hug.

"I want you to stay forever daddy…please…" Morgan said through tears.

"We need you more than anything. Please stay with us my love…" Lucina said.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything tare us apart ever again." Robin smiled.

At long last Robin was with his family. And he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

 **You guys likely thought this is the end of the story but NO! There is more to tell! What awaits Robin's future? What will he have in store for his family? What is there left to ask? Find out all this (Well…this is awkward.) and more next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank god! Sorry for the wait everyone. I got all my stuff transferred to my new laptop and am saving everything onto a usb so this should never happen again. And here I was hoping I could update this story on schedule with no problems like what Code Name FE unfortunately suffered from. With that said thank you all for waiting and lets not waist any more time. Last time on Id (S.T.E.A.M.) Robin returned home and now can live in peace. What will he do next? Let's find out.**

* * *

Lucina could only hear someone call her name. She couldn't tell who. Her mind was hazy from sleep. The voice was faint.

But she did not want to open her eyes.

She was tired and now felt at peace. She could enjoy sleeping like this without worrying about her mission or survival.

"Lucina."

She felt someone's hand on her cheek.

There was no point in staying in bed. She knew she should just get it over with.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw…

"Good morning, love."

Lucina instantly smiled and hugged her husband.

"Good morning, Robin."

It had been a week since she and her father found Robin. It brought her great joy to be able to see Robin as soon as she woke up. During the week they got married and just yesterday the Shepherds threw a party to celebrate their marriage and Robin's return.

"You look like you slept well." Robin smiled as he brushed his hand against her cheek.

"It is much easier for me to sleep with you there."

"I'm happy to help. But now that you're awake we should get up." Robin said rising from bed.

"Already?" Lucina asked.

"I told you and Morgan that I would make up for leaving you." Robin said as he got his clothes from his dresser.

"Robin, you don't need to do anything for us." Lucina smiled.

"Too late! I've already prepared something special for the two of you!" Robin grinned before leaving into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

"Very well." Lucina said before getting up to retrieve her cloths from her own dresser. She still wore the attire that was similar to Marth's but didn't wear the armor that normally came with it. She also picked up a star shaped medal.

Robin came out with the white pants and shirt he always wore and picked up his black robe he always had from the chair in front of his desk as well as a medal he placed around his neck.

"I'm just going to let Chrom and Sumia know where we'll be." Robin said as he left the room.

"He sure seems excited about this." Lucina smiled before walking into the bathroom to get changed out of her nightgown.

* * *

Robin and Lucina were walking down the halls of the castle.

"Are you alright Lucina?" Robin asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine dear." Lucina smiled. "I suppose I stayed up too late."

"It was quite the party Chrom arranged huh?" Robin asked. "I still don't think he had to do all that for me. But it was nice to see everyone again."

"It was. All the Shepherds were happy to see you." Lucina said. "So, what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise." Robin grinned.

Soon they were in front of Morgan's room.

Robin knocked first but there was no answer.

They slowly opened the door and walked in.

They found Morgan asleep in her bed. Robin and Lucina couldn't help but smile when they saw the adorable look on her peaceful face. The dress and high heel shoes she wore at the party last night were thrown to the floor near her bed. She must have been too tired to properly put them away.

They quietly approached the bed.

"Morgan." Lucina softly whispered in her daughter's ear.

The girl stirred a bit but didn't open her eyes.

"Time to get up dear."

The girl rolled over and groaned.

"Mmmm...Five more minutes…"

"My, my. It seems both you and you're mother stayed up late." Robin said.

Morgan didn't respond.

"She really doesn't want to get up, does she?" Lucina sighed. "Any ideas Robin?"

"Of course dear. I **am** a tactician after all. I've already prepared a plan to get her up."

"Really?"

Robin nodded with a mischievous grin as he removed the covers from the bed. Morgan must have been too tired to change into pajamas or a nightgown either last night because she slept in her undergarments and knee high stockings. That however meant Robin's plan would be more effective on her.

"Hm? Father, what are you- ACK!"

Before Morgan could finish her sentence Robin started to tickle her bare belly resulting with her breaking into a fit of laughter.

"HA, HA, HA! S-STOP! AHHHH!"

Morgan tried to roll away from him only to roll too much and fall over the other side of the bed.

Robin and Lucina ran around the bed to find her on the floor.

"Are you alright Morgan?" Robin asked.

"Y-yeah…heh, heh, heh." Morgan painted.

"Still not getting up?"

Morgan didn't answer.

"I don't think she is." Lucina said.

"In that case…"

Robin lifted Morgan up from the floor and sat on the bed with her siting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist firmly pining her arms to her sides.

"Lucina, if you would." Robin smirked.

Lucina smiled back and sat on the bed next to them and went to work picking up where her husband left off by tickling their daughter.

"N-no wait…AH, HA, HA!" Morgan laughed so hard that tears came out of her eyes as her bare skin was brushed with Lucina's fingers. "Pl-please! HA, HA! C-cut it out! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Besides her stomach Lucina also went to tickle her exposed sides and at one point her neck and cheeks getting different reactions out of her. Robin chuckled looking at their laughing daughter as she struggled and kicked about with all her fading strength as she attempted to free herself from his grip to no avail.

Robin then took Morgan by the wrists and lifted them up as high above her head as they could go stretching her arms out.

"Do you think her armpits are ticklish to?" Robin asked.

"Let's find out." Lucina smiled.

"N-no! Not there! Anywhere bu- HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Morgan tried to pull her arms down as her mother tickled in the hollows beneath her shoulders but her father's grip has surprisingly strong yet gentle.

"I-I'M UP, I'M UP! Heh, heh, heh…."

Lucina ceased her tickling and Robin let Morgan's arms go before trapping them with the rest of her in an embrace as they watched Morgan go limp in Robin's arms.

They waited for a minute watching Morgan breath heavily to catch her breath between giggles. The girl's face was stained with tears like it was during the day her father disappeared yet had a smile as big as the one she had on the day they were finally reunited.

"Ha, ha, ha….T-that's not fair….ganging up on….your poor daughter….like that…" Morgan said between breaths trying to get her arms out of her father's hold on her.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you changed into nightclothes before going to bed." Lucina smiled poking Morgan in the belly causing her to squeal.

"Besides, weren't you the one who said extreme times call for extreme measures? But in any case, I suppose we should get going." Robin smiled getting up from the bed bringing Morgan to her feet with him before he let her go.

"Ngh…Go where?" Morgan asked.

"It's a surprise." Robin smiled.

"You still won't tell us?" Lucina asked getting off the bed herself before picking up Morgan's dress and shoes from the floor to return them to her closet.

"Nope. But in the meantime I'm going to see to the final preparations. Why don't you get dressed while I'm gone Morgan?"

"Okay."

"What am I to do?" Lucina asked.

"Tickle her again if she falls asleep."

"I can do that." Lucina smirked.

After Robin left Morgan went to her dresser drawer to get fresh under garments, a shirt and pants then retrieved her black robe and boots from her closet.

"Mother, can you look the other way?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, of course dear." Lucina said walking up to the bedroom window so her daughter could get some privacy as she got changed out of what she slept in.

Lucina smiled looking outside. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was really shining.

" _I wonder if it's this nice in Henry's world today…"_ she taught to herself after a minute of silence.

Suddenly she was then taken from her thoughts as she felt something tickle her sides.

"AHHH!"

Lucina quickly covered her sides with her hands and turned around to see Morgan with a smug grin. She was dressed in her usual attire that was identical to her father's. Including the black robe.

"Not so funny now is it?"

"Blame your father, it was his idea." Lucina said smiling.

"You didn't have to go through with it." Morgan replied before looking back to the door. "But he sure is taking a while."

"He is." Lucina replied. "I just wish I knew what he was planning but he seems to enjoy keeping this a secret from us."

"Then let's get back at him!" Morgan grinned heading back to the closet.

"Good thing the maids gave me extras." She said looking inside.

"Extras of what?" Lucina asked.

"Catch!" Morgan said hurling a pillow at her mother.

Lucina barely reacted in time to catch it before it hit her in the face.

Morgan ran up to her with three more pillows in her arms.

"Get behind the bed." Morgan said.

Lucina smiled when it occurred to her what Morgan had planned.

The girls started giggling as Morgan took the fifth pillow from the bed before they hid behind it.

Soon Robin returned but found his wife and daughter to be nowhere in sight.

"Lucina? Morgan? Where did they-

WHAP

Before he finished his sentence Morgan hurled a pillow at him and hit him in the face.

"What the-

WHAP

Lucina threw another at him.

"Ha, ha! Gotcha dad!" Morgan laughed.

"This means war." Robin smirked picking up the pillows that were thrown at him as Lucina and Morgan ducked back behind the bed.

"You can't best the two of us combined, villain!" Morgan declared as she brought her head back out.

WHAP

A pillow hit Morgan in the face.

"You were saying?" Robin grinned from the other side of the bed.

"Forget about me?!"

Lucina threw another pillow at Robin but this time he caught it.

"Wrong move!"

WHAP

Robin hurled it back at Lucina who fell over as it hit her in the face.

"Let's tip the scales mother!" Morgan declared.

"Let's!"

The family spent next three minutes or so throwing pillows across the bed.

Suddenly Robin ceased his attacks. It took a few seconds before Morgan noticed this after she threw another pillow.

"Mother, wait!" she whispered.

"What is it dear?"

"Father's planning something. He hasn't made an attack for a while."

"You're right." Lucina responded.

"I bet he's waiting for us to throw all our pillows so he ends up with all of them on his side. He's already got three and we only have two." Morgan whispered.

"Well if he won't attack us why don't we go over there and attack him?"

"Great idea mom. Why don't you go around to the left and I'll go the other way and we'll get him from both sides."

"Understood."

Both Lucina and Morgan moved as quietly as possible. Soon they crawled to the head and foot of the bed. Robin still didn't make a move.

Morgan quickly turned around the corner of the bed and hurled her pillow.

WHAP

"Morgan!"

To Morgan's surprise she hit her mother has she was turning the corner.

"Oops! Sorry mother! Wait…"

They looked around but Robin was nowhere to be seen. All that was there were the remaining three pillows.

"Where did he go?" Morgan asked as they crawled over to the side of the bed.

"If he came towards our side he would have bumped into one of us." Lucina said.

Both of them peeked over the side of the bed.

"He's nowhere in sight!" Morgan whispered.

"We need to think of something fast." Lucina said. "He could be trying to pull something right under our noses."

"Under…"

That's when it hit Morgan.

"Uh, oh!"

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"Too late!"

Before Lucina and Morgan could turn around to find the source of the voice two strong arms wrapped around both their waists and pulled them close together and away from the bed pining their arms to their sides and causing them both to shriek and drop their pillows.

"R-Robin!" Lucina stammered as her husband pressed both of them against him.

"Not again!" Morgan squealed as they tried to pull their arms out.

"Checkmate." Robin smirked.

"H-how did you get behind us!?" Lucina asked after submitting to his grip.

"You moved under the bed didn't you?" Morgan asked.

"Correct."

"How did you know we were sneaking around the bed?" Lucina asked.

"I could see your boots moving from under there. It made it easy to sneak up on you." Robin grinned. "It seems I have one this battle."

"Darn." Morgan groaned as they relaxed in the embrace they were trapped in. "What does that make us then? Your prisoners of war?"

"Well now that you mention it…"

" _Maybe I shouldn't have said that."_ Morgan said in her head.

* * *

 **What will happen to the captured Lucina and Morgan? What dose Robin have planned for them? Why am I making this sound dramatic when nobody is in any danger? Find out all this (Guess I'm just a slave to routine. Or a drama queen. You be the judge.) and more next time! Come to think of it that's tomorrow isn't it? See ya then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yesterday on Id (S.T.E.A.M.) Lucina and Morgan challenged Robin to a pillow fight only to end up being captured by the tactician. What will he do to them? Let's find out!**

* * *

Robin smirked as he walked over to the bed bringing his wife and child up with him. Then he placed both of them on the bed.

"Yes it does make you my prisoners. And as my spoils of war you two will be stuck with me for all our lives. Now I just need to get a few things before we go. In the meantime be good little girls and stay put." Robin grinned before leaving the room.

"What do you think he'll do with us?" Morgan asked.

"Hm? Did you say something Morgan?"

"Were you listening?" Morgan sighed. "What's on your mind mom?"

"It's just unusual to see Robin this…well…"

"Childish?" Morgan asked.

"I….wouldn't call him that but…"

"He kind of is mother. But then again so are you." Morgan smiled.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah! I don't think I've ever seen you two this playful and cheerful!"

"I suppose so. I'm sorry Morgan, we're your parents. We should try to be more mature."

"Awww. But I like it when you two are this childish." Morgan sighed.

"You do?" Lucina asked giving Morgan a confused look.

"Yeah! It's cute seeing you two like this! Father said he liked how much more cheerful you've been recently too! And you're a lot more fun being with this way! Er…not that I didn't like you before but…"

"It's alright Morgan." Lucina smiled. "If this makes you two happier than I'm fine being like this."

"Yay! Thanks mom! You deserve to be like this too! You fought so hard for us all!" Morgan cheered hugging her mother.

"I wouldn't have done it without you and your father." Lucina said hugging her daughter back.

Just then Robin came in with two thick cloths and a couple thin but long ribbons. "I'm back my dears. I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"Not really." Morgan said. "What are those for?"

Robin placed the ribbons down on the bed and tied one of the cloths over Morgan's eyes before tying the other over Lucina's.

"Really father? Blindfolding your own daughter and wife?" Morgan asked despite her smile.

"I told you that what I have planned is a surprise." Robin grinned. Before placing Morgan's hands together behind her back and gently tying her wrists together with the thin ribbon. "There. It isn't so tight that its hurting you is it?" Robin asked in concern as he checked the knot to see if it was holding.

"Um…No, but why do you need to do this?"

"Do what?" Lucina asked unable to see through the cloth.

"This." Robin replied as he moved Lucina's wrists together behind her back before tying them together with the other ribbon.

"It's doesn't hurt dose it?" Robin asked.

"No, but I don't see why it's necessary." Lucina replied. The knots holding their wrists weren't really so much binding them together as much as they were simply keeping them in place together. The ribbon was rather loose and not too snug on their wrists. If they really wanted to they could have easily pulled them out and freed themselves with little effort but they decided to play along since they were curious to where this was going.

"I can't let my beautiful captives get away from me can I?" Robin joked. "Besides if you two took the blindfolds it would ruin the surprise."

Lucina sighed but found herself smiling. "Your right Morgan. Your father is being childish."

"I don't think your one to talk love." Robin grinned before kissing Lucina on the cheek.

Being the playful one Morgan was pretending to struggle in her "restraints" making grunting sounds.

Robin laughed and gently helped both the girls up and placed a hand behind each of their backs and slowly moved them forward.

"Dad, I can't see where I'm going!" Morgan said.

"Don't worry kiddo. I won't let you bump into anything."

"What about the mess we made? We left the pillows and covers lying there." Lucina said.

"The maids can clean up." Robin said. "Let's get going. I left something for you two to eat in the carriage."

"Carriage?" Lucina asked.

"Consider that a hint on what I have planned."

* * *

Robin was being as careful as possible guiding Lucina and Morgan slowly down the halls.

"Father, my nose is itchy." Morgan sighed.

Robin stopped them for a minute and walked around Morgan to scratch her nose lightly. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Morgan smiled.

"Uh…what's going on here?"

Robin turned around to see Lissa with the most confused look on her face.

"Is that you aunt Lissa?" Lucina asked.

"Hello!" Morgan smiled.

"Yeaaaaaaah hi….If I may ask, why are you two blindfolded with your hands behind your backs?" Lissa asked.

"Father is kidnaping us." Morgan said smiling. "He said he's going to take us away somewhere."

"I sorry, what?"

"Robin is planning to take us out somewhere today." Lucina explained. "He said he wanted to make up for being gone for over a year."

"Oh….Alright then."

"We should be on our way." Robin smiled.

"Okay. See you later aunt Lissa." Lucina said as Robin went behind her and Morgan and started pushing them forward gently.

Lissa stared at the three of them awkwardly as they walked off.

"Naga help those three." She smirked rolling her eyes. "They're getting weirder and weirder every day."

From children from the future to immortal dragons to the strange man they found with Robin that seemed to know Chrom and Lucina and now this Lissa was convinced that she had seen everything at this point.

* * *

Lucina and Morgan could eventually feel a nice breeze and sunlight. They were clearly outside.

After walking for another minute Robin stopped them and sat them down on what felt like a crate.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Robin left leaving his "Prisoners" to think about what their "Kidnaper" was planning.

Morgan leaned against her mother and relaxed in the sun. "It's so nice outside today."

"It is. I wonder what Robin has planned for today." Lucina smiled.

Suddenly they heard galloping sounds.

Robin brought horses carrying a carriage.

Robin got down from the wagon and walked up to Lucina and Morgan.

"Shall we get going?"

"Get going wh-AHH!"

Lucina was caught off guard as Robin lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the wagon. Robin chuckled at the sound of her squeal.

He gently placed Lucina down in the wagon and went over to Morgan.

"Mother? What's going o-WHOA!"

Robin lifted up Morgan in his arms as well and stepped into the carriage before setting her down and taking a seat himself in between his wife and daughter.

"Urgh! You won't get away with this fiend!" Morgan said as she pretended to struggle to get free again. "Just because you captured us doesn't mean you've won! Grandpa will rescue us!"

"Sorry kiddo but I'm afraid I told your grandpa about this before we left." Robin smirked.

"He was in on this?" Morgan asked in a fake tone of horror.

"Someone will come for us, you'll see!" Lucina smiled pretending to struggle in her loose binding as well.

"Unlikely my dears." Robin laughed wrapping an arm around each of them and pulling them close before giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "There will be no escape! I'm afraid you'll both be all mine forever!"

"Darn…" Morgan said as they smiled and leaned against Robin.

"I can still scream for help." Lucina joked.

"Then I will have to stop you if you make the attempt." Robin smirked.

"And just how–Mmmph!"

Lucina was silenced when Robin pressed his lips against hers. After a minute he withdrew.

"That's no fair–Mmmmmph!"

"No talking." Robin smirked after the second kiss. "Resistance is futile."

Lucina sighed and nodded with a smile. She couldn't deny it now. Morgan was right about the two them becoming childish. But it felt nice. After a few seconds Robin let Lucina and Morgan go and waited as the two of them shifted into a more comfortable position then cracked the reins and the horse started to move.

"It's a ten minute ride to where we're going."

"But where **are** w–Mmmmmmmmph!" Lucina kept making mumbling sounds against Robin's lips until he let go.

"I said no talking." Robin smirked.

"Would you please ju–Mmmph!–just let me speak f-Mmmmph!– for one min– Mmmmmph!" Lucina said kicking about.

Morgan fell into a fit of laughter as she listened to her mother get interrupted constantly.

"ROBIN!"

The tactician laughed as Lucina gasped for air.

"Come on mother, you I can tell your enjoying yourself!" Morgan smiled.

Lucina blushed with a smile as she leaned against Robin. Suddenly they heard a growling sound.

"W-what was that!?" Lucina panicked.

"My stomach." Morgan nervously smiled as her cheeks turned slightly red. Robin and Lucina laughed making her blush deepen. "Hey, I didn't eat yet!" Morgan pouted.

"Well I brought something to tide you two over." Robin said climbing into the wagon before coming out with a basket that had a few biscuits and some water.

"What is it?" Morgan asked still unable to see.

"Just some biscuits and water. We'll be eating once we arrive so don't spoil your appetite." Robin replied.

"Dear, how are we going to eat like this?" Lucina asked.

"Good point. I suppose I'll have to feed you." Robin said grinning at the thought.

"Or you can at least untie our hands." Morgan whined tempted to break out of the frail ribbon there and then. "Mine feel like they're about to fall asleep!"

"Oh dear." Robin smirked. "Do I have to tickle you again to wake them up?"

"No, no, no! Please don't!"

Robin laughed as he took a biscuit and placed it near Morgan's mouth.

"Here. Eat up."

Morgan eagerly took a bite. As she was chewing Robin placed another biscuit near Lucina's mouth.

"Here."

"How do I know my captor won't try to make me eat anything poisoned?" Lucina smirked.

"Now why would I do that to such a lovely woman? Didn't I say we'll be together all our lives?"

Lucina giggled before biting into the biscuit. Somehow Robin always knew how to make her happy. The two of them ate the food Robin brought who would occasionally fill a cup of water and put it to their mouths for them to drink. After they had their fill Robin ate a biscuit himself before putting the water and basket into the wagon.

"So now that you captured us where are you taking us?" Morgan asked sarcastically. "A dark dungeon? A far away bandit hideout? And what will you do to us when we get there? Sell us into slavery? Torture us for information?"

"You two are far too precious to sell away." Robin smiled. "But l I could torture you for information here now that you mention it." Robin said.

" _I really need to stop giving him ideas."_ Morgan said in her head.

* * *

 **What dose Robin need to know? What will he use for his method of torture? Will this be a wired way to start the final chapter? Find out all this (Oh yeah. This is out of the blue but next chapter will be the last in this story.) and more next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is it. Here is the final chapter of the story. Thanks for sticking around (Even during the technical mess.) I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Last time on Id (S.T.E.A.M.) Robin took his "captives" in a wagon and started to take them somewhere. Now he plans to interrogate them. Will Lucina and Morgan endure? Let's find out!**

* * *

"What do you need to know?" Lucina asked.

"What did I miss while I was gone Lucina?" Robin asked.

"What will you do if I don't feel like answering?" Lucina smirked.

"Then I will make you." Robin replied.

"Do what you like Robin." Lucina said confidently. "But you of all people know that I would never submit no matter what you do to me."

"Oh, I know that I can't do anything to **you** that will make you submit." Robin grinned.

Robin then took Morgan and placed her on his lap.

"Tell me what I missed out on or your beautiful daughter gets it."

"Don't worry about me mother!" Morgan smiled. "I can take it!"

"We'll see kiddo. I already know how to break you."

"Wait…What are you going to do!?" Lucina didn't always get sarcasm and was a bit worried that Robin might actually hurt Morgan and was going to question him when…

"AH!"

Robin used one hand to hold the reins with the arm that was wrapped around Morgan keeping her still while the other was tickling her stomach and sides.

"HA, HA, HA! N-not this again!"

Lucina sighed in relief.

"The longer you take to answer the more tickling she will receive." Robin grinned. "Cooperate and I will cease this girl's torture."

"Mother! AH! Please help me! Tee heh, heh! I can't take more of this! HA, HA!" Morgan begged in between laughs while thrashing her legs wildly. It wasn't as bad as when her parents woke her up since she was fully dressed this time but she was still very ticklish.

"I don't know." Lucina joked. "You have such an adorable laugh dear."

"MOTHER!"

Lucina laughed herself.

"Alright! I'll talk!" She said dramatically. "Just please don't do anything more to torture my poor little girl!"

"As you wish." Robin smirked before placing Morgan next to him allowing her to catch her breath. "So what happened?"

"Well after you disappeared we set up camp near Origin peak. The first thing I wanted was to be alone so I went to a nearby forest. Then Father, Mother, Cynthia, Aunt Lissa, Owain and both Kahns Basilio and Flavia found me."

"Did they manage to cheer you up?" Robin asked.

"They tried but nothing could take my mind off you. What was odd was when my sister tried to slap me saying that mother believed it could snap me out of my trance but all that did was make aunt Lissa and Flavia laugh. Mother and father seemed embarrassed for some reason.

Robin suddenly snickered.

"Robin?"

"Did Cynthia…actually slap you or did she…make a mistake?"

"Well…she punched me by accident but…"

"She **punched** you!?" Morgan asked in shock.

Before Lucina could answer Robin went into a fit of laughter.

"Father? What's so funny about that?"

"You're laughing as hard as aunt Lissa and Flavia were." Lucina added.

"Heh, heh. Well while we were at war with Gangrel Sumia made the same mistake with Chrom."

"Oh." Lucina chuckled. "I suppose that's why they were embarrassed."

"Dose it run in the family?" Morgan joked.

"Gods, I hope not." Robin smiled. "But you were saying?"

"Well afterwards father told me that he was going to look for you and offered to let me join. I couldn't bring Morgan on such a long journey so I asked mother and Cynthia to take care of her. Ever since then we were traveling all over Ylisse hoping to find you. Every few days we came back to the castle to see if the other Shepherds learned anything. After a year and six days we were searching in the last place in Ylisse and father was prepared to leave for Regna Ferox and… you know what happened."

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that." Robin said using one arm to hug Lucina.

"I'm fine now. You're here and that's all that matters to me."

"Well anyway, did anything interesting occur while you were searching?" Robin asked.

Lucina thought for a moment.

"Oh! There's that time aunt Lissa ran up a tree screaming."

"What?" Robin snickered.

"She said she saw a snake and wouldn't come down until it was gone. She must have been terrified. She clung to the highest branch like her life depended on it. Fredrick then found out that she just saw a worm." Lucina giggled thinking back. "She was too embarrassed to talk for the rest of the day. Father said something about you scaring her with one as payback for some pranks she pulled."

Robin and Morgan shared a laugh.

"Now I **really** wish you would let me come along!" Morgan chuckled.

"Come now Morgan." Lucina smiled. "Every time we came back to the castle mother would tell me that you had fun with Cynthia and Lucia."

"Is that so?" Robin asked. "Care to tell me what you were up to?" Robin asked.

"Is it my turn to be interrogated?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"Why yes it is."

"And if I don't want to answer?"

"Well I promised your mother that I wouldn't torture you anymore…"

This time Robin placed Lucina on his lap using one arm to keep her still and hold the reins.

"Tell me what you did or it's your mother's turn."

"I told you nothing would make me submit." Lucina smiled.

"We'll see. Did you think I forgot that you were also ticklish?"

"A-am not!"

"Liar. I managed to get a shriek out of you when I tickled your sides while father was setting up." Morgan grinned.

"D-don't tell him that!"

"Did she?" Robin asked. "Well then…" he used his free hand to brush his fingers across Lucina's sides. Her lips instantly formed a smile but she kept her mouth shut. Robin slowly started tickling her stomach.

"Heh, heh…"

"See? You **are** ticklish." Robin grinned.

"Am…not!" Lucina desperately objected.

Robin picked up the pace being faster and less predictable with his tickling.

"AH, HA, HA, HA!"

"There's that laugh!" Morgan smiled.

"HA, HA, HA! S-stop! P-please!"

"No wonder our daughter's so ticklish. She must have gotten it from you." Robin joked teasing her sides again.

"M-Morgan! HA, HA! Help!" Lucina pleaded between laughs while thrashing about desperately trying to escape Robin's grip on her.

"You kept me waiting when he was torturing me mother." The girl smiled. "By the way father, don't forget the armpits."

"Sure thing kiddo." Robin smiled poking his finger under the hollow under Lucina's shoulder.

"MORGAN!"

"Tell you what mother, I'll think about it."

* * *

Three minutes later, Lucina was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Her blindfold has wet with tears. Her legs were getting tired from kicking about.

"At this rate you poor mother may pass out kiddo." Robin smirked as he drew more shapes on Lucina's belly with his fingers. "You may want to cooperate soon."

"Okay, I surrender!" Morgan said.

Robin placed Lucina off his lap and back to her seat next to him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha…."

Lucina leaned against Robin and tried to catch her breath.

"So what have you been doing with Lucia and Cynthia?" Robin asked.

"Well we would usually play with toy swords. Aunt Cynthia said mother loved doing that when they were younger."

"Is that so?" Robin chuckled looking back at his wife. Her face was red so she was clearly either embarrassed or still flustered from the tickling. "What else?"

"We would play hide and seek or tag outside." Morgan said. "Oh, or sometimes we wold go to the library and I would read a story to Lucia. Sometimes she and Cynthia would take up their toy swords and act out the parts of the story. Or sometimes grandma would bring Cyn (the name of baby Cynthia) with her and join us."

"That's nice." Robin smiled patting Morgan on the head.

"What…kind of stories…would you read?" Lucina asked still breathing heavily.

"Well Lucia liked ones with princes and princesses." Morgan smiled. "But her favorites were the stories of Marth the Hero King. She also liked the ones with Roy the Young Lion and Ike the Radiant Hero."

Robin and Lucina smiled thinking of their old friends.

"Think your mother, grandpa and I can join you for your next story?" Robin asked.

"Of course!" Morgan smiled.

Robin looked up in front of him and smiled.

"We're here."

Robin stopped the horses.

"Care to guess where we are?" Robin asked.

"I gave you two guesses earlier and you didn't answer me." Morgan replied. "Instead you tortured me and mother by making us nearly laughing to death!"

"What torture?" Robin asked in a fake confused tone. "Oh, you mean this?"

Robin took an arm around both Morgan and Lucina and pulled them close.

Each of them had an arm wrapped around them pining them to him and a hand tickling them in the belly.

"AH! Father! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"HA, HA, HA! You said you would stop!" Lucina said as they tried to free themselves from his grip.

"Since when do you trust your kidnaper?" Robin asked.

He spent a few more seconds listening to the sound of their laughter.

He missed those laughs while he was gone. And he was enjoying every second of listening to them.

After he let them go and they leaned against him to catch their breath while giggling.

After it seemed like they recovered he reached behind Lucina and slowly undid the knot holding her wrists before doing the same for Morgan.

The first thing he was expecting was for them to take the blindfolds off but they first took time to stretch their arms out.

Robin smiled and griped the blindfolds with each of his hands.

"Now then…"

He slowly removed the cloths.

Lucina's reaction was bigger than Morgan's. But that much he was expecting.

"Robin…this is…"

"What's going on? Morgan asked. "Why are we stopping in the middle of the road?

"Look to your left." Robin told her. "Up ahead is the open plain where your mother and grandfather found me."

"Really?" Morgan smiled.

Robin nodded and got something else out of the carriage. A large picnic basket.

"I thought we would enjoy lunch there together." Robin smiled. "I brought leftovers from the party last night. Including one of Sumia's pies."

"Yay!" Morgan cheered. "Let's go then!"

Robin and Lucina smiled as they watched Morgan run ahead.

"Can you grab that blanket?" Robin asked.

"Of course." Lucina smiled grabbing a checkered blanket from the wagon.

"Shall we?" Robin asked offering a hand up.

"Let's." Lucina smiled accepting it.

* * *

"Mother, Father, come on!" Morgan said running in a field.

"We're coming kiddo." Robin smiled holding Lucina's hand with one of his own and carrying the basket with the other.

"We're here." Lucina smiled.

"So this is where grandpa and mom found you after you disappeared father?" the girl asked looking around.

"It sure is Morgan. It's also where we first met."

The girl giggled. "No wonder you wanted us to have our picnic here. This place must mean a lot to you!"

"It does."

"Can you spread this out dear?" Lucina asked handing out the blanket.

"Sure thing mother." Morgan said.

The family started to set everything up.

Everything was perfect. Robin returned after his sacrifice to kill Grima and he was married to Lucina. And to top it off they had Morgan. Their daughter from the future that they found in the Ruins of time shortly after returning to their world. She lost her memory when they found her but she could recognize Robin as her father and eventually recovered a memory that confirmed that Lucina was her mother. Even without her memories the fact that she had Robin's coat and the brand of the exalt on the back of her hand (Where Robin's mark of Grima used to be.) were enough proof right away that she was indeed their child. She was smart and strong like her parents and had energy to spare for ten people.

After the blanket was in place Robin set down the basket and started putting out the food.

The leftovers Robin brought were still warm from when he heated them up that morning.

"Alright that's everything."

"Can we start now?" Morgan asked eagerly.

"Of course dear. Robin smiled handing out plates and cutlery.

It didn't take long for Morgan to pile her plate with food before devouring it all.

Her parents smiled as they gathered some food for themselves.

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

"Yes Morgan?" Robin asked as they were sitting down eating.

"Why do you two take those with you everywhere?" the girl asked pointing to the medals they were wearing around their necks. "Doesn't grandpa have one too?"

"These were given to us by some friends that gave us hope." Lucina said. "We keep them with us as proof of our bonds and that no matter what hope will never die."

"They sound like great people." Morgan smiled.

"They are." Robin smiled. "Those bonds are part of what allowed us to defeat Grima."

"That and our brave tactician." Lucina said before she and Robin shared a gentle kiss.

"I wouldn't be here without all of you." Robin said.

Lucina smiled and looked at the medal around her neck.

" _Thanks to all of you we have a future. And we will make the most of it."_

Robin smiled and looked up at the sky.

" _Marth…Ike…Roy…Mr. President…Henry…everyone…Thank you."_

The sky was clear. Things couldn't be better.

After their five minutes of eating as they talked about the war while reflecting on what happened the trio took time to talk about their plans and how they will continue to do more happy things like this together.

"We should probably get back." Robin said.

The three of them started to pack up what was left of the picnic.

"Hey mother, father. When we get back I'm going to find Lucia and read her another story. Wanna join us?" Morgan asked.

"Absolutely." Lucina replied.

"Great! Let's hurry back then!" Morgan smiled as she grabbed the basket before running back towards the wagon.

"Shall we get going?" Lucina asked turning her head as she held the blanket.

Robin had an astonished look on his face.

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"I…I could have sworn I heard Henry's voice…"

"What? Do you think it really was him?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know…"

"What did he say?" Lucina asked.

Neither of them noticed the small green hole in the air behind Robin.

Robin smiled.

"He said…"

* * *

"Hope your enjoying your new life my friend."

Henry was on the upper deck looking into the sky.

A small green hole was above him.

John walked up to him.

"We're almost at our destination captain."

"Right. On my way." Henry replied.

Henry watched his friend head back in.

Then he turned to see the hole disappear.

"Better get ready for this mission. As you would put it…"

The captain smiled as he drew the rapier he received from Marth.

"Time to tip the scales."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that was Id (S.T.E.A.M.) a little story that showed Robin's connection to the S.T.E.A.M. members that was made in my first story: Code Name F.E. and the aftermath of Fire Emblem Awakening. I decided to put the ending I gave Robin and Lucina in Code Name F.E. in this with a slightly different perspective. If you haven't seen it yet then please give it a look. And if you can please review this story and share any opinions bad or good so I can improve my stories in the future. With that said thank you all for reading and take care!**


End file.
